


Trouble Alights

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Holiday season can be rather hectic.Originally posted on tumblr November 5th 2016.
Kudos: 10





	Trouble Alights

It was very well near Christmas. For some. Scott, Virgil and Kayo were sitting on the couches in the comms room, either reading or just snoozing. It was late afternoon, and if it were anywhere more north, snow would be coming down like how ash falls after a bushfire.

“Okay, you hold that steady, and I’ll go up.”

“Wait a minute! Why do I always have to hold the ladder? Why don’t _you_ go hold the ladder?!”

“Because I’m older, that’s why!”

Scott looked up from the tablet he was using to read the news, and warily glanced over to where the two youngest were decorating the Christmas tree, or at least trying to.

“Oh, yeah? Well, I’m old enough to go up now, too! Move over!”

“Hey, lookout! Ow! Stop it!”

Scott tried very hard not to lose it.

“WOAH!”

A load crash echoed throughout the house.

 _That’s it,_ Scott thought.

“YOU TWO STOP THAT FIGHTING AND GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Alan and Gordon guiltily shuffled over, the both of them tangled up in a long cord with little electric fluorescent lights on it. Virgil opened his eyes and stared at the two, incredulous. Scott brought a hand to his forehead, sighing.

“What am I going to do with you two?”

“Why don’t you plug them in?” Kayo suggested, smirking.

Alan and Gordon looked at each other and sighed in resignation.


End file.
